Rolling Star
by Nahir Verasay
Summary: Los altavoces al tope, la multitud exaltada... Este es mi momento... de hacerte llegar mis sentimientos. (Mucho mas de lo que parece)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, bueno este es mi primer FanFic sobre Fairy Tail. **

**Observaciones:**  
***El Fanfic contendra muchas canción, en su mayoría de proveniencia Oriental.**  
***Serán Openings & Endings, de muchas series por si los reconocen. **  
***Se avisa previamente que cada uno lo hará a su imaginación, así que por favor si creen que un tema no es para el personaje o por su tipo de voz este tipo de situaciones se ignorara.**  
***Se tomaran los comentarios reconstructivos. **  
***Los personajes se adaptaran a mi loca imaginación.**

* * *

**_Introduccion_**

Eran las doce de la noche, el aire que corría me helaba los huesos, aun si, quede con él en encontrarme aquí, en la plaza principal debajo del cerezo. Sus pétalos caían como nevada, cubriendo el suelo de un sutil rosa pálido, era agradable pero de mal augurio.

Pero esta noche seria el todo o nada así que no importaría el mañana. Recordar ese momento…

*Flash Back*

El gremio estaba escandaloso como siempre, el ambiente era entre una mezcla de tabaco y miel que te daba una sensación cálida, a un hogar. Las mesas estaban bastante ocupadas aunque yo reservaba un lugar con mi paraguas para él.

Gray Fullbuster.

La persona que salvo mi vida, el que me dio un giro de 360°. Esa persona que hace latir tanto mi corazón que puedo escuchar su palpitar en mis mejillas.

-¿Está ocupado?- pregunto una voz masculina detrás de mí, esa voz que hacia vibrar cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Inmediatamente gire a ver su rostro, seguro con una sonrisa que no lograba reprimir.

-¡Claro que no Gray-sama! Juvia lo estaba guardando para ti. –respondí a lo que me contesto una mirada desencajada y fría como siempre.

No se dijo más de parte de él, mientras que yo le platicaba sobre el clima, el mercado, sobre prevenciones para un resfriado. Pero todo le parecía indiferente, con que me contestase con un "Hm" mientras observaba a otro lugar era la rutina. Pero…

Me sorprendió que me hable.

*Fin Del Flash Back*

Luego de eso me cito aquí, con el objetivo de hablar algo importante. Sin embargo mi corazón no había vuelto a su ritmo habitual. Seguro se debía a que al finalizar nuestra platica ya se encontraba con su ropa interior a medio perder, pensar en su figura solo hacia arder mis mejillas.

Al notar mi reloj no te que se había retrasado una hora de lo acordado, como siempre se le debe de haber olvidado, pero seguro vendría.

Lo conocía muy bien, porque estaba justo enfrente de mí.

Vestía su chaqueta casual, los jeans que le caían perfectamente por su cintura, marcando sus fornidas piernas.

-Hola Juvia, lamento haberte hecho esperar.- inicio, aunque creo que debí haber hablo yo primera.

-Descuida, Juvia llego hace un momento también- no quería que se incomodase si le decía que había esperado desde hace 3 horas por culpa de mi corazón ansioso.

-Bueno, iré al grano Juvia. – dijo sorprendiéndome, sabía que a Gray no le gustaba hablar con rodeos pero no me dejo hacerme una idea, mi corazón gritaba que fuese eso… sin embargo mi mente lo mantenía al margen, parecía algo delicado al ver el rostro serio de él.

-Dime- respondí, soné tosca, luego me lamentare.

-Me gusta alguien.

-¿Qué?- Su voz había sido clara, pero mi cuerpo quería que me lo repitiese.

-Me gusta alguien Juvia.- repitió con la misma seriedad, pero algo no encajaba además de los trozos de mi corazón que se venían desmoronándose.

-Porque se lo cuenta a Juvia. – respondí, casi en un susurro.

-Porque no quiero mal entendidos, y siempre estás muy pegada a mí. No quisiese que ella lo mal interpretara.- su voz, eran filosas cuchillas heladas que me herían, sin embargo no podía reaccionar.

Tarde unos minutos en analizar mis sentimientos y compararlos. Debía mostrarme feliz, debía desearle lo mejor.

-Comprendo Gray-sama.- dije con una falsa sonrisa, reprimiendo el llanto de mi corazón.

-Que bueno.- me regalo una sutil sonrisa entre alivio y relajamiento.

Si, el debía ser feliz.

-Bueno Gray-sama, debo ir a… –dude- ver a Cana-san, Juvia a quedado en verla.- le comente, intentado sonar tranquila y cubriendo con mi flequillo aquel dolor que se reflejaba en las lagrimas que se intentaban fugar.- Con permiso.

Sin esperar su respuesta me di media vuelta y camine lo más normal posible, hasta no estar a su vista emprendiendo una larga carrera entre llanto y sollozos.

Había sido rechazada, de la manera más indirecta y fría posible. Mis piernas no cedían, corrían y corrían por la ciudad de Mognolia perdiéndose, me estaba conteniendo, si dejaba salir mis sentimientos toda la ciudad se vería afectada por la lluvia amarga que caería.

Esta era la primera vez, que quería llorar con fuerzas y gritarle al cielo.

* * *

Continuara. [Los próximos capítulos serán mas largos y entretenidos]

Dejen sus Reviews :D Ayudan Mucho! ¡CRÉANME!


	2. Capitulo 1

**Gracias por sus Reviews Abajo especificare :D Ahora lean y clasifiquen. :3 **

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Había pasado una semana desde que mi corazón se quebró, no había vuelto al gremio. Lissana vino a visitarme varias veces, pienso que sospecha, después de todo fue a ella a quien conté mis verdaderos sentimientos. Ella entendía, ella sufría lo mismo…

El aire estaba seco, como mis ojos. El día estaba soleado, sin embargo era lo que más me dolía, esa gran masa de gases solo me hacían traer lastimeros recuerdos sobre él. Quizás no era tan fuerte como creí, había pasado tres días llorando sin comer ni beber nada. Asique eso era el rechazo, había sido rechazada por tanta gente que no recordaba lo que era la amabilidad.

Nuestra pelea dio una luz a mi vida, había sido salvada. No me sentía solitaria, triste o abandonada, es más, me sentía querida, alagada y útil. Pero el pilar que sostenía mi vida se me había sido arrebatado en una sola frase "me gusta alguien".

¿Cómo podía competir contra sus sentimientos?

En un principio pensé que lo hacía por puro agradecimiento, sin embargo un sentimiento fue surcando mi corazón. Lo empecé a amar, tanto que dolía.

Ahora estaba sentada contra la ventana apoyándome sobre el fresco vidrio, mirando la soleada tarde. Si me relajaba le arruinaría el día, por lo menos quería regalarle días soleados, sin que mi pesar de lastima. No sabía cuánto podría aguantarlo, deseaba huir lejos, llorar en alguna montaña lejana, en algún bosque seco, donde no sea rechazada.

Ya habían pasado un mes desde el encuentro, el clima había cambiado, era más fresco. Los arboles comenzaron con su revestimiento anual, atenuando sus hojas en cálidos colores que poco a poco adornaban los aceras de Mognolia. Mi corazón aun dolía, pero…

Había tomado una decisión.

Debería volver al gremio, quizás mi persona haya preocupado a más de uno. Aunque le había pedido a Lissana que diera una escusa de que tomaría unos buenos días, creo que dijo que salí de misión con magos de otros gremios que habían pedido mi apoyo ¿Tendría que hacer una cuartada?

De camino al gremio, se sentía a los escandalosos, no cambiaba era algo tranquilizante, mientras pasaba por la calle final encuentro a Gajeel sacándose los mocos frente a un ventanal que seguramente usaba de espejo, muy habitual de su parte.

-Bueno Días Gajeel-kun-salude tomándolo por sorpresa.

Como un autómata escondió su dedo, pero uno de sus mocos le colgaba, quería reírme pero no pude. –Buenos días juvia-respondió.

-Le falto uno.- le comente, señalándole la nariz.

-¡AH!- respondió dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose. Creo que note un sonrojado y avergonzado dragón de acero.

-Bueno Juvia, se adelanta.- le agregue, a lo que me respondió con su dedo en señal de afirmación, seguro se quedaría meditando con su moco.

Al parecer no había notado mi ausencia, eso era algo bueno al menos.

Cuando entre por las enormes puertas de gremio se me vino encima ese olor especial a tabaco y miel que tanto me gustaba., deberían hacer una fragancia para hogar. Las mesas se encontraban abarrotadas de magos exaltantes, al parecer varios habían vuelto de misión, era tan normal como los actuales berrinches audibles de Evergreen.

Logre divisar entre las mesas a Happy, Lucy, Natsu, también a los hermanos Strauss en otra. Al parecer no se encontraba aquí, sentí como mi alma deba un suspiro y mi corazón mermaba su ritmo cardíaco. Sin llamar la atención me escabullí hacia el último piso, donde se encontraba la oficina del maestro.

Las escaleras de lustrosa madera clara rechinaban tanto como mis dientes, estaba nerviosa. Que sucedería, que opinaría. Para cuando pensé en el hecho de pensarlo mejor ya me encontraba enfrente de la puerta, mi corazón tomo las riendas de mi cuerpo y llamo.

Su voz no se hizo esperar, era una mezcla entre intimidante y dulce. –Pase.

-Con su permiso, maestro.- dije abriendo, y mostrando una reverencia respetuosa.

-¡Oh Juvia! Tanto tiempo ¿cómo te fue con la misión de apoyo?- pregunto animado, noto mi ausencia.

-Muy bien maestro, espero no haberlo hecho preocupar.- respondí.

-Para nada mi querida Juvia, eres una de las magas más fuerte, sabía que lo tendrías bajo control.- me había elogiado, un hachazo a mi determinación.

-Gracias maestro, juvia necesita hablar con usted.

-Dime Juvia.- note un poco su seriedad y mi nerviosismo se hizo mayor.

-Juvia dejara Fairy Tail.

-¡¿Que?!- respondió por reflejo, y creo que se le caerá el bigote.

CONTINUARA.

* * *

**Bueno! Quería extenderlo, pero me dijeron que lo deje ahí para darles misterio mis queridos lectores xD!**

**-Bueno respondiendo en gran parte... Si soy mala, la hago sufrir mucho a Juvia, pero la vida es así . aun recuerdo una frase que decía "Para obtener un largo periodo de felicidad se debe pagar uno de tristeza" o parecida xD**

**rita uchiha namikaze: Gracias, y el final... nada se sabe.. e.e**

**meigore: Claro que me pasare! :D Espera mi Reviews *-***

**Lekii-H: Pensaste muy bien! Gracias a ese tema planee este Fic, así que maso menos te darás una idea del resultado. xD**

**Dixie Ulquiorra: Jajaja! e.e Si es un idiota total! OkNo! **

**samii: Lo sera te lo aseguro :')**

**Drock G: Si estoy a full por hacerlos largos y dejarle un cierre de oro a cada capitulo!**

**vel: Gracias :)**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Bueno me demore en actualizar 1ro por que en mi ciudad estábamos de convención e.e no me perdí ningún día! 2do porque no encontraba mi borrador. Sin otra medida ¡a leer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Luego de una extensa platica con el maestro, que termino convenciéndome. No dejaría el gremio, pero pasaría a ser una miembro inactiva, como Mirajane, eso fue mucho más de lo que había esperado. Era feliz, pero mi cuerpo no lo demostraba, claro se había pasado tantos días olvidado.

Para cuando había salido del gremio ya era media noche, raramente la noche estaba tranquila. Los arboles seguían quitándose su vestido de hojas, mientras que el viento las mesia por todos lados.

Iba de camino a mi hogar, lo mismo de siempre, pasaba por la panadería a recoger algunas galletas para el té, además debía pasarme por el mercado antes de que cerrase. No tenía nada en mi despensa ni en el refrigerador, siempre me gusto tenerlo bien surtido.

Luego de haber hecho el recorrido y de tener mis manos llenas de bolsas y comestible, fui directa a buscar un carro porque no llegaría a casa sin haber tirado todo. Lo que me sorprendió fue encontrarme con Erza, al parecer estaba esperando a alguien, porque su mirada iba de lado a lado, hasta que me vio.

-Hola Juvia ¿Dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?- saludo animada, algo raro proviniendo de ella.

-Oh Erza-san, Juvia ha estado de misión -volví a mentir- ¿Qué hace por aquí?- pregunte con su mismo tono.

-¡Ehm!- dudo- estaba pasando por aquí… y quise hacer una parada.- era obvio, no sabía mentir.

-Ya veo.- respondí mirando hacia donde la mirada de Erza se había desviado.

Al notar que estaba mirado junto a ella, se puso incomoda.

-¡B-Bueno! Ya debo irme, un gusto charlar contigo Juvia.- dijo sin dejar que le respondiese, mientras caminaba o mejor dicho corría por la calle. Pero lo que sucedió después fue inesperado.

Erza se había caído en un poso en construcción, dejan un grito de caída que me hizo reír bastante ¿Desde cuándo Erza era tan descuidada? Había algo raro, pero no tenia ánimos de averiguarlo, asique seguí hacia la parada de carros haciéndome de la que no vio nada, quería llegar viva a mi casa era lo que sabía.

"Quien diría que podría reír en estos momentos" era lo que pensaba mientras el carro se perdía entra las calles de Mognolia.

Era otro día, parecía normal pero tenía un hueco, algo en mi, faltaba… era como si me hubiesen sacado el corazón y puesto uno a cuerda, no me diferenciaba de otros seres que vivían por que su cuerpo se lo permitía "Una monótona existencia". Yo también quería ser feliz, pero…. Nunca lo seria sin Gray, eso era un hecho.

Sin seguir dándole más rollo al paso de mis pensamientos, decidí centrarme en otro punto, el maestro quería que participase en el _Festival Fantasía_ de Mognolia, que sería dentro de unos días. Por supuesto que el se encargaba de decidir qué actividades aportaría el gremio y en este caso, por más que haya pasado a ser inactiva debía participar, en realidad no lo veía malo ni nada por el estilo. Pero mis ojos me pinchaba al recordar que la primera vez que lo vi… la primera vez que participe… esa primera vez fue con él, aunque claro no porque el allá accedido, sin no que chantajee al maestro para que nos pusiese juntos.

En esta ocasión, tendría un acto sola, y lo peor es que me encargo de dar el inicio y el cierre al primer día del festival. Quise negarme pero antes de intentarlo ya lo había anotado en la pizarra mágica, la cual mostraba en toda la sede del gremio las últimas noticias "mi puesto para dicha fiesta". Con eso no pude reprochar, ni nada por el estilo pero no estaba en condiciones de poder hacerlo, porque para ser más cruel, quiso que la apertura y el cierre sean canciones a mano.

¿Cómo puedo hacer algo tan extrovertido, dificultoso y apresurado, en tan unos pocos días? Pero no quería recibir sus castigos. Eran los peores…

El destino no dejaba de odiarme, a tal punto que llore despreocupada, la lluvia no se hizo esperar y menos la cantidad aguantada. Llore, tanto… hasta que quede dormida.

Cuando desperté me encontré con unos ojos rojos e hinchados, las mejillas me ardían y el cuerpo crujía, seguro había permanecido en posición fetal durante toda la noche, no me sorprendía. Luego de una larga y extensa arreglada a mi magullado cuerpo, me senté con una taza del café suave que tanto me gustaba a intentar armar una letra, algo sencillo que rime o tenga sentido, pero… ¡no podía! mis ojos extrañaban la figura de Gray, mi nariz su aroma y mi corazón el recopilado de todo. Lo extraña tanto…

Pero no podía hacer nada, había decidido dejarlo libre, dejarlo ser. Mi presencia le era estorbo además de irritante, lo comprendía muy bien. Aunque deseaba con mi corazón que él no sea rechazado, porque seguro no se lo había declarado, eso era seguro. Me dolía imaginarme la imagen de él junto a otra persona, era un sufrimiento tan inentendible. Quería lo mejor, pero deseaba sea conmigo…

Decidí hacer un listado de motivaciones y experiencia de vidas, no tenía nada que hacer y mi mente se estaba dispersando un poco, tenía que mantener me en algo enfocada.

Luego sin darme cuenta había creado algo… Era tan sencillo pero lo sentí mío, solamente mío. Era una despedida… "_Y espero que lo encuentres… Espero que lo encuentres_" termine el último verso. Ahora solo era cuestión de pedir ayuda a Mira, para colocarle una melodía, o quizás hacer otra canción porque no estaba confiada de que a otros les parezca.

Aunque sea debía decirlo.

* * *

**Desde el próximo Capitulo serán algo mas LARGOS porque tendrán la letra y otras cosirijillas owo! Nos vemos en la próxima entrega [que sera mañana quizás!]**

**Momento Review! Dejas el tuyo?**

**ayenma: Bueno es algo de la vida... siempre que algo no te hace bien es mejor alejarse... jeje P/D: Soy mujer TwT**

**rita uchiha namikaze: Gracias :D Espero no demorar demasiado! n.n **

**tsukiko: Exacto! :')**

**Dixie Ulquiorra : Podes creer que no he leído ninguno ! pero si me pareció algo muy usado sin embargo pienso darle mi toch! ESPERO TU REVIEW! XD**

**meigore: Si es divertido! e.e pero frustrante como lector xD**

**Lekii-H: Jaja Bueno en si es algo que nunca me paso y.y siempre que leía los fanfics estaban acabados hace tiempo! [Otro tema que sera representado es el de LIFE]**

**samii: :') [No adelanto nada e.e]**

**vs99: Siempre quise verlo sacándoselos por eso lo agregue así a mi fic e.e**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola bueno, aquí les dejo un capitulo mas largo. Quizás aburrido... a Leer ! Nos vemos abajo! [Aviso: mejor busquen el tema así sienten mejor la canción... e.e]**

* * *

Capitulo 3

El tiempo paso volando, hoy era el gran día del inicio del festival. Toda la ciudad estaba en pleno movimiento trasladando, decorando y armando los distintos puestos, realmente era una vista bastante ajetreada. Sin embargo nuestro gremio ya había terminado los preparativos el día anterior, fuimos bastantes rápido sobre ese tema y eso me sorprendió. Durante los días que pasaron no he visto a Gray, ni tampoco quise saberlo.

El me había pedido que me alejara, pues era difícil, pero no estaba tan mal.

Con respecto a mi actuación, bueno me sentía demasiado nerviosa, siempre sacaba un valor totalmente desconocido si se refería a Gray. Pero una pregunta me acosaba ¿Por quién subiría al escenario? Si… Mira me había ayudado con casi todo, sin embargo no me podía hacer una idea de lo que sería estar enfrente de tantas personas sola, y eso era malo. Las calles estaban repletas de ciudadanos, todo mantenían una sonrisa y alegría. El año pasado fue todo un lujo, me gustaría poder hacerlo igual este año.

Estábamos a poco de que anocheciera y dar inicio al Festival, me encontraba en los baños del gremio, que ahora usábamos de camerinos. Mira estaba peinándome y ya contaba con mi vestido puesto y bien arreglado. Era algo sencillo, un azul oscuro, que caía hasta un poco antes del suelo., tenía un corte donde mostraba mi pierna con el signo que tanto me enorgullecía en llevar. Luego el peinado era el cabello suelto ondulado y por algún mágico producto de mira estaba brillante y suave. Debía comprarme el mismo…

Me quede sentada en los inodoros del baño, esperando la hora en que se diera el anuncio, todos se habían marchado a sus lugares excepto Lucy y Levy seguían arreglándose mientras platicaban.

-Levy, no sabes lo que me entere.- comento la rubia.

-Dime que es.- pregunto curiosa Levy.

-Natsu me conto que Gray se le va a declarar a Ultear.- dijo seca Lucy, y fue cuando mi pecho volvió a doler.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo exaltada Levy.

-Si, como escuchaste.- afirmo- Natsu dijo que Gray lo haría esta noche, porque como sabes ellos vendrán a ver el festival.- continuo mientras se retocaba mirándose al espejo.

-No me lo creo… ¡¿Y Juvia?!- pregunto Levy que ya estaba de cuerpo entero mirando a Lucy.

-Pues… también me dijo sobre eso.- agrego con melancolía.- Gray aclaro el asunto con ella, fue l único que logre entender.

-Ya veo… por eso Juvia se había desaparecido…- dijo Levy con el mismo tono de Lucy.

- Pero sabes, pensé que ellos llegarían a algo.- comento Lucy pero mi corazon no podía mas, no claro que no. Entonces salí tan rápido como pude del baño, se que ellas me vieron pero no quería seguir escuchando. Dolía.

Para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en el techo del gremio, intentando no llorar, si no el duro trabajo de Mira se vería arruinado, pero presentía que no lograría hacerlo por mucho… porque grandes nubes cubrían lo poco del crepúsculo que quedaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí Juvia?- fue una voz tanto dulce como autoritaria.

-Maestro.- fue lo único que dije al verlo sentado al borde ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí o no me di cuenta que estaba? Seguro la segunda.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo con esa voz de padre tan de él.

No podía mentir, tampoco podía desviarlo… -No lo sé.- fue lo único que articule.

-Aunque no creas lo sé todo Juvia.- dijo clavando su vista a la ciudad que empezaba a relucir las luces y farolas a todo color. –Todos ustedes son mis hijos… y sé lo que le sucede a cada uno, por más que lo oculten por más que lo nieguen lo sé.

-Entonces Maestro… ¿Qué debo hacer?- había comprendido, el lo sabía y era la única persona además de Lissana que quizás comprendía mi dolor.

- Sabes, había una vieja frase que quizás te ayude…- me estaba mirando una mirada desconocida para mi, llena de afecto y sabiduría asique eso era un padre…- La más pequeña palabra o movimientos, aquello que yace en el corazón de la gente. El futuro toma esas cosas mientras determina el camino que vendrá, como ondas en el agua.

Nos quedamos varios minutos observando la ciudad mientras analizaba las palabras del maestro.

-Bueno es tiempo de dejar babeando a muchos querida Juvia.- hablo el maestro mientras dio un brinco para emprender su caminata hacia el gremio, pero se detuvo –Deberías disfrutar el hoy.- termino diciendo mientras se perdía por las escaleras.

Debía hacerlo, por más que fuera lastimoso, la humanidad siempre ha sido así, tras un gran golpe se ha vuelto a levantar ¿Qué diferencia hay conmigo? Decidida y sin haberme desarreglado, como toda una modelo de revista, alce mi cabeza y baje.

Esperando tras el escenario con una manta tapándome, porque hacia frio y el vestido no era tan caliente como esperaba, observaba como Mira, Elfman, Lissana y Gajeel se preparaban con sus instrumentos. El presentador ya estaba sobre el escenario anunciando y felicitando a toda la ciudad por dejarla tan hermosa.

Era cuestión de minutos para empezar, mis manos temblaban más por los nervios que por el frio. Gajeel siempre tan coqueto se peinaba con el reflejo de su guitarra. Mira estaba a cargo del coro, Lissana que se había ofrecido a ayudarme se había hecho cargo del piano y por ultimo Elfman que era el mejor con la Batería. Realmente los hermanos Strauss eran muy amables…

-¡BUENO ES HORA DE DAR EL DEBUT AL FESTIVAL, DE LA MANO DEL GREMIO OFICIAL DE ESTA GRANDIOSA CIUDAD!- Anuncio a todo pulmón el presentador y nerviosa tire la manta a un lado del escenario porque las cortinas se estaban abriendo, sentí las carcajadas de mis camaradas. –¡Bueno ella es Juvia Loxar y nos traerá un canción de su propia producción!- comento tras una ola de aplausos. Todos nos miramos dándonos la mejore de las suertes.

[Life- YUI]

Los platillos de Elfman comenzaron a sonar, seguidos por la guitarra de Gajeel, y mientras Mira y Lissana se unían venia mi turno… algo nerviosa tome el micrófono con ambas manos, seguro me diagnostican Parkinson, junte valor y comencé…

-**No logro acostumbrarme a esta ciudad…**

**-Cabizbaja, sigo avanzando, sin poder sonreír igual que antes. **

Una sonrisa media sonrisa ladeada se mostro en mi rostro iluminado por los reflectores.

**-Apresuradamente la gente va de un lado a otro.**

**-"¿He cumplido mi sueño?" Aun continúo luchando por ello**

**-Mas que regresar a mi niñez, quisiera vivir plenamente mi vida ahora.**

**-Pero sigo siendo una cobarde…**

Junte fuerza en mi garganta…

**-Si llegase el lugar donde resplandece el sol…**

**…sería capaz de alcanzar tus manos.**

**-Sigo preguntándome ¿seré capas de atravesar aquel cielo?**

Mire al público con el corazón en la boca, antes de lo previsto me encontré con sus grises ojos fríos, observándome… juzgándome.

**-Aun no puedo distinguir las alas que me permitirán emprender mi vuelo.**

**-Después de todo vivir, no es fácil.**

Tome el aire que le faltaba a mis pulmones, mientras el solo de Gajeel sonaba fenomenal.

**-Cogí entre mis brazos un cachorro empapado…**

**… y aunque derramaba mis lagrimas, pude sonreír un instante.**

Puse mi corazón en el siguiente verso, mi alma estaba gritándolo un sinfín de veces.

**-Quiero ser amada, eso es lo único que quiero.**

**-Fue lo que te dije, aun así no sirvió de nada.**

**-En mi niñez, hubieron días en que herí profundamente a mi madre.**

Cante, recordando cuando me abandono en el orfanato, por el simple hecho de a ver nacido.

**-¡Pero ahora, quisiera cambiarlo todo!**

Mira y Lissana se unieron a mí haciendo el coro…

**-Al llegar al lugar donde resplandece el sol…**

**… sostuviste fuertemente mi mano.**

**-Voy a romper aquel momento y lugar.**

**-¡PUEDO CAMBIAR MI VIDA!**

Le cante directamente a él observándolo y lo note sorprendido.

**-Aun así, soy incapaz de expresar todo lo que tengo en mi corazón.**

**-Después de todo vivir no es fácil…**

**-Al llegar al lugar donde resplandece el sol, aun aunque tenga un mapa…**

**-Lo sé, Lo sabes…**

**-Ya no hay manera de confundir el camino.**

**-Puedo cambiar mi vida.**

**-Cada día que ha pasado… me ha hecho tal y como soy ahora, después de todo vivir no es fácil.**

Los solos de guitarra y batería comenzaron nuevamente mientras respiraba, note mejor donde estaba. Se encontraba entre Natsu y Macao… La guitarra de Gajeel dio el final y todo quedo en silencio.

Pero de golpe oleadas y oleadas de aplausos, vítores y silbidos sonaron por toda la ciudad, recién me había dado cuenta las lagrimas fugitivas en mis ojos ¿en qué momento había empezado a llorar? El telón se cerró.

* * *

**Bueno Les gusto? Este fue mas largo, lo se. Hago sufrir mucho a Juvia... pero como dije en este FanFic todo sera puesto a prueba! Buenos sobre la canción la identifique mucho con lo que pasaba con juvia y todo su tiempo de tristeza, descuiden los villanos reviran su castigo divino (?) xD**

**-Momento Reviews! Dejas el tuyo?**

**sinnosmbreespecifico: Bueno ese tema lo veran en el cierre del Festival jijiji e.e**

**rita uchiha namikaze : Gracias ! espero verte en este! n.n!**

**meigore: La curiosidad es el pecado Humano *-* jajaja asique bueno les daré mucho en que pensar de ahora en mas... xD**

**Sore-chan: Bueno Juvia tiene fuertes sentimientos era de esperarse que la dejara asi n.n Bueno espero verte de nuevo :D**

**ayenma: Gracias ?) xD ! Bueno digamos que la hare sufrir tanto como lo sera de feliz :'3 jaja eso si ya van a ver como queda el tipo... buajajaj!**

**Lekii-H: Bueno luego diran lo contrario... e_é Emm como veras aqui esta Life *-*)/ **

**Dixie Ulquiorra: La veras cuando termine el festival e.e!**


End file.
